


[podfic] Home Is A Feeling

by cleo4u2, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bond, Omega!Bucky, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shrunkyclunks, Soul Bond, Soundcloud, bucky doesn't remember a lot of his heat, cap!steve - Freeform, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, mentions of attempted assault, modern!Bucky, no sfx, no sound effects, post-heat, post-rut, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Jesus, they'd bonded. He had bonded with a complete stranger over three days of incredible, mind-blowing sex, and he'd never even gotten the Alpha’s name. Admittedly, he'd been a little distracted by the overwhelming urge to mate, but he still could have at least asked the guy’s name, right?Wrong.





	[podfic] Home Is A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home is a Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457959) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2). 



> My thanks to cleo4u2 for writing one of my all-time fave a/b/o fics, full of so much warmth & joy.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/28372876687/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Feel So Close - Patrick Lentz (acoustic cover)


End file.
